All Hell Breaks Loose
by mkins
Summary: Revenge is sweet.


**Warning: This is a rough draft version...**

* * *

The life of a human is short and sweet. From the second they are born, they begin to die. They grow up, work, marry, have children, and within the blink of an eye, death has them in its clutches. In the past, Sebastian had viewed human life as laughable. They were nothing more than potential contractors; his food source. Every contract was the same. Sebastian would promise to grant their wish, drown them in despair, and would then eat their delicious, tainted soul. Ciel Phantomhive was no different. Sebastian had thought of him as nothing more than a spoiled brat, brimming with a delectable soul. Although, as the years past by, the demon found himself wrapped around the child's finger. He would do anything for him, whether the contract remained or not. After thousands of years of looking down upon humans, Sebastian's entire view had been changed by one, special, young boy. Oh, how Sebastian loved their "game" of butler and master. It had become his entire world and imagining himself doing anything else felt wrong. He no longer wanted to be a vicious beast, chasing after souls. He only wished to remain Sebastian Michaelis, butler of the Phantomhive mansion. Butler of Ciel Phantomhive, the boy who made Sebastian grow a heart of kindness, loyalty, and love. Love for a child whose soul he was supposed to eat. That, though, would never happen. Sebastian had realized quickly that eating his master's soul wasn't an option anymore. The boy would not die by Sebastian's hands. The butler had promised himself that he would not allow Ciel to die - he would protect his master until the inevitable death of old age takes him away. Whenever that time comes, Sebastian had no idea what he would do. His young master had always been by his side - always. Until now.

* * *

Sebastian was about to lose his mind. It had been five, long, agonizing weeks since his master was stolen from him. Ciel had taken his morning tea outside so he could enjoy the warmth spring time had brought. Sebastian would have followed him at once, if not for the massive explosion that came from the kitchen. It only took ten minutes to scold the servants and to clean up the mess before Sebastian went outside to look for his master. That's when he had discovered Ciel's disappearance. The butler drove himself insane looking back and forth through every room of the mansion and every inch of the surrounding land . If he had been human, he would have surely lost his voice from how much he called for him. For five weeks, Sebastian searched everywhere in Britain. He was determined to go across the entire world, if he had to. He would find his young master. However, he couldn't shake the feeling of dread. His young master had not even tried to summon him. To make it worse, Sebastian didn't feel a connection to him. Almost like the boy was dead. The only thing keeping him sane was the fact that the contract seal, that connected the two, remained.

* * *

Three more weeks passed before Sebastian picked up Ciel's scent. The demon froze in his tracks; he was in the middle of a rural field. There was no sign of human life except for the fact that he could smell the child. It was almost as if the scent were right below him. Looking to the ground, Sebastian noticed a hole, cleverly hidden by a giant rock. Sebastian effortlessly moved it out of his way, revealing an even stronger scent of his young master. There were stairs leading down, but Sebastian ignored them and jumped in. The drop was no more than 8 feet deep. Sebastian found himself in a carved out room, lit by many candles. The room led to a hallway where he could hear familiar screams. The screams of a child that meant the world to him. Quickly, Sebastian dashed off down the passageway, and flew into the next room. He came to a halt as he saw a knife raise above the killer's head, who then slammed it downwards into his dear young master.

* * *

Blood splattered everywhere. In a rage, Sebastian had killed every person in the room. Breathing heavily, he approached the boy, who moments before had been screaming in agony. He was now silent - the only movements he made being the tiny ups and downs of his chest. Sebastian placed a gentle hand on the child's cold face. Ciel slowly opened his eyes, that were no longer a bright blue. The color had seemed to drain from them, now making them a dull grey. The child tried to speak, but when he opened his mouth only blood came out. Sebastian took out his handkerchief and tried to wipe it way.

* * *

"Shh, don't speak young master. You're far too tired to speak," Sebastian whispered gently. "Just rest for now. When I take you back to the manner, I'll fix you up and then prepare you some warm milk...with honey, of course." The butler was now combing his hands through the boy's beautiful blue hair. He wanted to comfort him as much as he could.

Ciel took a deep breath and spoke in a tone so softly, "Sebastian. This is an order..." He paused briefly for more air. "Take my soul. D-Don't let me die like this."

Sebastian smiled and kneeled before him. "Yes, my young lord. If that is what you wish...I shall do so."

Hearing those words, Ciel smiled, a rare and genuine smile, for his butler. "Those people, Sebastian...They are the ones who killed my parents. The ones who kidnapped me," Ciel closed his eyes, smile still on his face. "They tried to finish what they started, but we won Sebastian." He turned his head towards Sebastian, "Thank you."

For the first time in his life, Sebastian cried. He took his young master into his arms and sobbed into his blood red chest. With those two final words, thank you, Ciel had died. No. No. No. No. No. NO. He couldn't be gone. After all the years he had served him. After all the years his young master had been by his side.

Sebastian had not planned on taking Ciel's soul. He didn't want to. He wanted to be with Ciel forever. However, Ciel had ordered him to. Sebastian gently picked Ciel up. He had one, final order to follow.

* * *

Sebastian took Ciel back to the mansion. It was night time. He snunk in, quitely, without disturbing the servants. For the last time, Sebastian gave Ciel a bath. He dressed him. He layed him on his bed. He took his soul. Sebastian's lips departed from Ciel's cold ones. The soul tasted exactly how Sebastian had always imagined it. That didn't matter now, though. Sebastian only felt heartbreak. Ah, how short human life is. How fast it goes by. How quickly it can be taken away. How ridiculously short it was compared to that of a demon. How many more years would Sebastian live? Hundreds? Thousands?

Zero.

Sebastian's dead body was found by the servants the next morning, lying on the bed next to Ciel. By the bedside, a cold cup of milk with honey remained untouched.


End file.
